Health research has the opportunity to generate well-being, improve socioeconomic development and reduce inequalities in the Latin America and Caribbean, the worlds most unequal region with more than 10% of the population in extreme poverty and gross differences between countries. Despite the huge investment in research, very little empirical research has been conducted in the field of research administration. The main objective of CHAKA: Strengthening Research Support Structures in the Andean Region, a partnership between the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia, Lima and University of Washington, Seattle is to develop a generation of qualified research administrators in Peru and the Region, and catalyze a career path in research administration, that will help to develop enabling environment and systems for health research. Chaka means bridge in Quechua, a Peruvian language. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) Build a more effective and sustainable model for research administration through mentoring from the University of Washington Office of Sponsored Programs by establishing a UPCH-UW Steering Committee to provide leadership and direction for this initiative, conduct a more in-depth analysis to contribut to the existing Institutional Development Plan, and develop a strategy in coordination with research authorities in UPCH for enhanced research administration services and outcomes, that could serve as a model for other institutions in Peru and the region; 2) Provide short-term training in research administration for faculty members and research administrators including regular training with NIH and other funders, monthly meetings for research support staff to discuss common issues, develop case studies and participate in the 3-week NIH Residency Training; and 3) Develop an institutionalized curriculum that could be used to train future research administrators in different institutions within Peru and the Region, which would include virtual courses based on themes for research training based on recommendations from the regular research administrator meetings, joint meetings with UPCH and UW research administrators, and develop a specialization in Research Administration under the current Bachelor's Program in Health Administration. This proposal boasts a long history of collaboration between the UPCH and UW (more than 20 years), and the reputation of both UPCH and UW as leading biomedical research institutions in their respective regions with recognized academic excellence and high scientific production.